distractionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr Sekery
A human hunter from the Roccan lands, Kureal Rekori (translated to Common as "Zephyr Sekery") is the bearer of the Emerald Zephyr, a gemstone containing great power pertaining to winds and fate. A sorcerous individual who wields wind-based abilities himself, he came to Peregrine following the "Winds of Fate", and remains there simply because the winds haven't told him otherwise. He is a known acrobat and a seasoned hunter with strange luck. Statistics Appearance Comparatively speaking, Zephyr isn't actually very tall, though he's only slightly above average. His black, windswept hair in combination with his green eyes sets him apart, though, and his rather tanned skin leads one to believe that he is of something similar to Native American descent. He seems quite lithe and toned, impressive only for how strong he actually is despite his apparent slimness. When he's in-tune with the Emerald Zephyr, his eyes glow a little, but that's not really noticeable because his eyes are already green. Attire Zephyr wears semi-tribal wear. He wears a hide jacket of sorts that only really covers his chest, and similar shorts that don't restrict his movement, in addition to some rather simply-made yet durable sandals. His waist is adorned with a simple cord belt that also serves as a place to hang a feathery coat, which ruffles itself a little in a strong breeze. A feather headdress is held up by a simple, yet small band around his head. However, the headdress isn't very impressive, nor is it very long—it only serves to put some feathers behind his ears, which the windy boy keeps for style without sacrificing function. Any longer, he reasons, and they may begin to create drag behind him. How the feather coat around his waist doesn't produce drag is a bit of a mystery, though it is kept rather close to his body, the way it's entwined with his cord belt. Specifications Personality Zephyr loves to be kind to anyone he meets. Many of his greetings are made with a smile, and he exudes a calm, cheerful aura in normal conversation, excitedly going on and on about anything you can hook him with. However, if you bare your heart to him, he'll do his best to treat you nicely and listen to whatever you have to say, and give you a shoulder to cry on. He's a bit slow to trust any non-living thing that hasn't been shown to not kill him, but aside from that he doesn't have a hard time considering people his friends, and likewise has a very hard time seeing anyone as an "enemy". The concept of "enemies" as a whole is rather new to Zephyr. He understands not liking someone, but showing murderous or harmful intent to such people is something he finds disturbing and wrong. He's rather pacifistic in that regard, intervening whenever he can in order to help the two conflicting parties reach an agreement and settle differences. This determination is not without limits, however—it's easy enough to frighten him into submission most of the time if you want him to back off. He will come back, though, and won't stop until he's finished the fight. Traits Drives and Obstacles Goal(s): Be kind. Be free. Be brave. Avoid bees. Motivations: The Wayward Wind seems to have a plan for him, and he's fine with letting it take him wherever it wants. However, wherever and whenever possible, he would like to help people solve their problems. Obstacles: For all his spiritual sense and kindness, Zephyr could stand to care a lot more about his place in the cosmic destiny laid before him, and get over his occasional cowardice. Connections Affiliations * None, he's a Wandering Boy. Family * Not biologically, he thinks… Friends and Foes Friends: * Trace * Kelmer / Xavier * Lamisle * Lumi * Rachel * Adam * Murphy * Roselle Allies: * Tara: Doesn't quite return the feeling of friendship… Frenemies: * What's a frenemy? Enemies: * Doctor Sour, unfortunately Details: * Trace: Zephyr met this shadowy man when he was a wolf in the woods, and considered a monster. He took part in a quest to investigate and deal with the issue alongside Gell Atta, but due to Zephyr's unwillingness to fight such an innocent creature he has since taken Trace in as his unofficial "pet"—however, this status as a pet is only due to Zephyr considering Trace more of a friend, and one he holds in high regard. His shapeshifting abilities only make him even cooler in Zephyr's eyes. * Lamisle Vincons: The two met by chance during the snowstorm that wracked Peregrine in December 2018. While following the winds to wherever fate was leading him, Zephyr entertained her with a story until halfway through the journey, where she figured that if something happened to him it would somehow be her fault. Together they advanced through the Hell Sea and he heard her great song with the sirens, and later on Lamisle has helped him grow closer to the Emerald Zephyr by allowing him to realize the true domain of fate following a deadly chance encounter with an odd cat monster. He returned the favor by teaching her how to use her seemingly latent magical abilities and has agreed to try performing with her sometime. * Lumi Satomi: Though Zephyr originally met Lumi during a trip to the beach, he has encountered her three times since; once when Asphoxia's Time Rift was active, to ensure Trace returned safe from said Rift, again in the Hell Sea, and on-call for the episode involving Doctor Sauer (who he doesn't know isn't named Sour yet). He finds the idea of having a robot for a friend very amazing, and considers her a fun adventuring partner. She's also now aware of the situation surrounding the Espers, which he's super glad to have her help with. * Kelmereed Faerluna and Xavier Tabirne: The two stopped him on the street one off day (by aiming Xavier at him in cannon form, causing him to panic and skid to a stop hastily). Ever since then he has agreed to help them in their search for what they're looking for, however he cannot for the life of him recall what the peck a "Kishin" is or why they're looking for it in the first place. Regardless, he sees them as friends and will stop for them again if they just ask next time. * Adam: A foreigner, like he is, though he's either unaware of his otherworldly nature or simply doesn't care (he won't care and will just think it's amazing). He considers him friendly and nice, and is always up for a chat with him. * Murphy Enzares: Although Zephyr is unaware of Gaspar's existence, he considers the fact that he is essentially a chicken beastman in a suit to mean that he has been accepted in society and thinks it is a beacon of hope for other such beings. Due to him being a bird Zephyr already held him in high regard, though this was only reinforced by his offer to teach him evocation (which he has yet to act upon) and the fact that he can actually keep up with him when he is Aerodashing. * Rachel: Met her and the two knights during the whole episode where the two thought Rubellus' limousine was an entrance to the spirit realm (albeit one they could not grasp the true form of). It was only a matter of time before he began to suspect that perhaps it was not quite as he thought, but judges Rachel to be a kind and pure character regardless of these suspicions and legitimately thinks that if the spirit realm were to actually be entered, she would be among those that would be able to. * Tarolina Malcruz: The two met directly following Asphoxia's Time Rift, and met again the next day where Zephyr informed her of the great destiny and power surrounding their pendants, the Emerald Zephyr and Sapphire Ice. While Zephyr considers her very important to whatever fate has in store, the excitement he gets from knowing he too is a part of it is not mutual, as Tara would much rather focus on affairs in Peregrine than worry about the world at large as Zephyr has implied she should. * Roselle Fogue: Another Esper bearer he met more or less because she was the best healer Lumi knew. He's thankful for her healing him when they first met, and is INCREDIBLY impressed by her apparent knowledge and skill with the Diamond Deluge. He looks up to her in admiration for being kind and very much worthy of what he considers to be one of the more powerful Espers. * Haaroh*: The two met during the snowstorm of December 2018. The two chatted for a bit (alongside Lamisle and the Champion), before Haaroh left to take care of business and the two agreed to learn more about Peregrine together when he returned. Something about a "vacation". * Champion*: The two met during that same snowstorm. While the Champion didn't really do much Zephyr regarded her as he would any wild animal, which allowed them to travel together on good terms into the Hell Sea. She considers him a friend and he considers the feeling mutual, though he's unused to working around language barriers between two humans… ** The Champion has since been revealed to be Rachel, but this really won't matter * Bees: Zephyr has met the god of bees and now does not mind bees. Favors Owed * None (yet!) Skills and Abilities Acquired/Learned Abilities * Aerodash: Allows Zephyr to use the Dash action as a bonus action and maintain Dashing speed outside of combat. Additionally, his jumping distances are doubled. ** Because Zephyr's great at maneuvering and pulling off stunts with this, he has proficiency in Athletics and Acrobatics as well that aren't necessarily tied to this ability. * Aerosense: If Zephyr tries hard, believes in himself, and focuses, he has Blindsense in a 45 ft radius around himself. Skills * Hunter-Gatherer: Being a part of a nomadic tribe, Zephyr has of course learned valuable practices for hunting and gathering. ** Grants Proficiency in Animal Handling, Perception, Nature, and Survival. * Weather Predictor: Since the winds of fate generally tend to blow the clouds and whatnot around, Zephyr has a sense of the weather thanks to his possession of the Emerald Zephyr. The Wayward Wind The long-lost art of harnessing the winds of fate. Command exclusive to Zephyr. Certain abilities require possession of the Emerald Zephyr. None of his abilities so far actually require the Emerald Zephyr. It's complicated. * Aeroguard: Creates a barrier of whirling winds around the target. In addition to providing extra defense and magic defense, this also grants Wind resistance and an extra obstacle for projectiles and fliers to overcome. ** D20 Mechanics: For 5 rounds, the target’s AC increases by Zephyr’s Sorcery modifier (Charisma, +3). Attacks made with projectiles or by flying enemies against the target are made with disadvantage. * White Wind: A cool, soothing breeze. When used, Zephyr’s allies experience a refreshing sensation, restoring their condition by an amount equal to Zephyr’s own. ** D20 Mechanics: Twice per battle, once after battle. Heals the whole party, including the caster, by an amount equal to the caster’s current HP. * Aerora: A magical wind attack. It’s really not that different from standard, but hey, second-level cantrips. Can attack multiple enemies at once at the cost of reduced power. ** D20 Mechanics: Deal 2d6+CHA thunder/slashing damage to one target, or 1d6 thunder/slashing to all enemies within 60ft. * Aeroburst: Curries the winds around a single target, creating a burst of pressure that flings enemies away. The target additionally gains a boost in speed as a result of the lingering tailwinds. ** D20 Mechanics: Can be used twice per short rest. Target gains 10ft speed, and all entities aside from the target and user must roll CON Save (14). On failure, the afflicted takes 3d10 thunder damage and is flung away 15ft. On success, the afflicted takes 1/2 damage and is not launched. * Spirit Cry: A non-magical word of encouragement that drives Zephyr’s luck to favor all targets who hear it. Increases crit rate and lowers enemy crit rate for everyone effected. ** D20 Mechanics: Target gains a bonus or penalty to their next d20 roll equal to Zephyr's Sorcery Spell Mod. (+6). Only one instance can be active at a time. The target's crit range increases or decreases by 1 until the effect is recast. * Feather Comet: A move Zephyr "borrowed" from Lamisle Vincons. In reality he just kinda uses this move as one of his own, but to his credit it's really easy to put a touch of wind abilities behind Killing Comet... ** Can be used a number of times equal to Zephyr's CHA modifier (3) per short rest. ** Functions similarly to Lamisle's Killing Comet, but on a successful strike the enemy is pushed back 20ft instead of 10ft, at the cost of no increased damage. Sadly, Zephyr doesn't have the strength to emulate the stunning effect. ** Crosslearned from Lamisle's Showstoppers. * Windstorm Guardian: Creates a barrier of wind around the user that slowly drains condition from anyone in melee range, slicing them to bits in a miniature maelstrom. Additionally improves Zephyr's speed and magic defense. ** D20 Mechanics: Once per long rest. For 3 rounds, Zephyr’s AC increases by his Sorcery Spell Mod., and he gains +5 walking speed for every +1 to his Charisma (+15 ft). All enemies in 5 ft of him must succeed a CON Save at the start of their turn or suffer 3d12 Slashing damage (½ damage on success). Hunting Skills learned through extensive training and experience with a bow and arrow in a hunting environment. Not all of these help with the trade, of course, but this is Zephyr's own style of the command. Many skills are amplified by his own creativity and ability. * Mind's Eye: Zephyr calms himself down and focuses his mind. His hunter instincts sharpen and he gains an additional insight as to where he can strike a target, which is only helped by his extreme luck. ** D20: Spend a bonus action sharpening focus. When under the effects of this ability, Zephyr critically strikes a chosen enemy on natural rolls of 18 or higher. Lasts for the entirety of the first round it's used on and two rounds after that. Can be used a number of times equal to Zephyr's WIS modifier (3) per long rest. He regains an expended use upon achieving a critical hit when not under these conditions. * Quick Draw: A skill some hunters use in order to quickly dispatch a horde of beasts, adapted and modified by the Roccans. Fires four arrows in rapid succession at random targets within range, always flying towards enemies but striking a bit imprecisely due to haste. ** D20: Spend four arrows in one turn. Assign every enemy on the field a number, and randomly generate four numbers within that range. If a number corresponds to an enemy, a ranged attack roll is made against them. If the attack hits, it deals half of the normal damage it would deal. * Impeccable Aim: The archery skill you'd expect to come with the territory. Professional hunters have honed their accuracy to a fine point--rarely do their strikes miss due to their own error, and this is the reflection of that experience and mastery. ** D20: The Archery Fighting Style: +2 to all ranged attacks made with a ranged weapon that Zephyr has proficiency with. Weaknesses * Magic-Reliant: While Zephyr's Wayward Wind is quite powerful and versatile, it's also the most powerful thing about him. His marksmanship is improving, as are his melee capabilities, but they're far from the preferred solution even still. * Flighty In Name Only: Zephyr can't fly. He can jump pretty good, but flying is beyond him for now, and additionally it's easier than you'd suspect to distract him from something in a non-combat situation. * Do I Have To Shoot Them… ?: Zephyr has combat experience from hunting animals and monsters, but that's about it—he's only hunted animals and monsters, not actual people. If you ask him to fight a sapient individual, he will hesitate. * Elemental Weakness: Perhaps this is only empowered by the Esper, but regardless Zephyr has an innate weakness to Earth, which translates into being weak against attacks that utilize Force Damage. * Combat Impotence: Zephyr's Wayward Wind command is geared towards support, not offense. If Aero spells can't damage the enemy, Zephyr has no choice but to rely on his marksmanship and sword skills, and even then his weapons are not far off from standard issue. Therefore, it's actually entirely too easy to simply guard against all his powerful spells and then let him break against your shield. Equipment Key Items * The Emerald Zephyr: One of the six elemental pendants housing Espers. The Roccans didn’t think of the Common name for this when giving Kureal a Common-pronounced alias… ** SMT stats: provides +10 Wind affinity and +5 Luck to the bearer. ** Esper: Garuda ** Domain: Fate, Luck ** Resists Thunder, Weak to Force Weapons * Wooden Bow: It fires arrows. Comes with a quiver with a maximum capacity of 25(!) arrows. * Broadsword: You Know, For Stabbing. Other Equipment * Feathers of Protection: Believe it or not, those feathers worn around Zephyr’s body are actually blessed by Garuda to provide as much protection as standard leather armor. ** Base AC 11. +1 Def. +2 Spd. Inventory * Strength: A Tarot Card given to him by Tara. Symbolizes persuasion, influence, courage, and compassion. * Small Wallet: A ridiculously small pouch meant for coins. Comes with a ridiculously small amount of coins. * Trail Mix: Some good old trail mix! Everyone loves it! (Note: Not everyone loves it.) Comes with nuts and berries that are good for a snack on the run. Actually half-decent. Biography The story of Zephyr Sekery first begins with a family in the windy countries. Zephyr was first born into a human family living quite some distance from society, almost like hermits in a sense. With his mother and father, he was taken care of for two years, living peacefully and happily. However, those two years would be the only two years he spent with his family, as one fateful day a windstorm unlike any other had struck the house he was in. His father was nowhere to be found, and his mother was the only other person with him at the time. They took shelter, but in the end, both of them ended up falling unconscious due to a sudden strike to the head from flying debris. Miraculously, Zephyr survived that windstorm, but the same could not be said for his mother. He was still unconscious when a tribe of birdlike people called "Roccans" found the ruins of the house, while surveying the land for damages. He was taken back to where they were settled at the time, and when he woke up, the birds and the child attempted to communicate. However, Zephyr was restless and inconsolable. Only hesitantly did he continue to follow the Roccans after that, having no other options at the time but to follow and hope everything turned out okay. They never returned to the ruins of his old home again. He was given a name before all of this happened—one he tried to pronounce but simply couldn't. It came out in an odd, slurred fashion from the injured child, and so what the Roccans heard was "Rekori". Assuming that was his human-given name, they decided to give him a second name in honor of surviving the circumstances he had come from. After much deliberation, he was given the Roccan name "Kureal"—meaning "Zephyr", carrying with it the hope that he never had to endure the wrath of the wild gales again, and the wish that all the winds that blow his way henceforth are gentle breezes. Kureal eventually opened up to the Roccans. Despite their language consisting of much higher tones than his voice and hearing could produce, they managed to get along well enough on that regard, and as such the child was eventually trusted to begin gathering for the tribe in their travels. A few years passed of that before a monster attack forced him to fight, and he discovered his innate command over the winds. Once it was discovered that he had these abilities, he was taught further on how to use them, and how they could compensate for the lack of avian qualities Kureal possessed. Eventually he was chosen by the elders to try and take up hunting, which, while sloppy at first, he took to well enough, and with it earned a respectable level of discipline. Things were rather good for Kureal by now. He had found himself a home among the Roccans and with it a family. However, 18 years later, fate once again beckoned him to abandon the life he already lead, as he heard a sort of calling one day. Following it to its source, he found the sacred gemstone of his tribe, a green emerald said to house a sleeping spirit. It was glowing, and pulsing… and somehow, Kureal felt it calling out to him. He didn't take the gemstone right away, but it was enough for the elders to find him in the same room with it. Kureal was escorted out, confused and concerned, and the elders debated on what to do about this event. It was later explained to Kureal that the gemstone was tied to a prophecy foretold by the ancestors of the tribe. Supposedly, the awakening of the spirit inside was pronounced by the glowing within it, and when that spirit awakened it would choose someone to bear it. When that happened, the person who was chosen would need to embark on a journey—one that would save the world from certain ruin at the hands of an enemy with the power to control time itself. The Roccans of the tribe believed this for as long as they could remember, and as such they always expected that the gemstone would choose one of them to be its champion. Therefore, as a Roccan in culture only, the fact that Kureal was chosen was quite unexpected. The grand elder never did approve fully of letting a human into their tribe. He did not envy Kureal—quite the opposite, he respected his ability to keep up within it. However, he held with him a level of pride—pride in his race that he would not allow to be tarnished under any circumstances. Exercising his spirits-given right to declare anything for the good of the tribe, he gave Kureal a year. Within that year, he would learn to speak Common so that he could walk among humanity as one of their own, and once it was decided that he was prepared enough, or a year had passed, he would be exiled. He was taught his name in Common first: Zephyr Sekery. He was then taught basics—hello, how are you, do you know where this is, etc. Six months passed of this impromptu language education, and while Zephyr didn't have it in him to resent the tribe leader, he knew something was wrong with this decision, and knew something had to be done about it. But what power did he have? He was going to be exiled in six months—left to his own, without anyone beside him… it was a terrifying thought to him. Especially since he had been there before, when he couldn't even understand Roccan to begin with. He had nearly resigned himself to his despair. However, once more, the gemstone called out to him. Zephyr wanted to resist the call, ignore it, beg it to choose someone else, but somehow a chord had struck within him. A sort of… understanding. Even from this distance, he felt the slightest hint of affinity for the spirit within the gemstone that had damned him to his fate. It hurt him to know that he truly was the only one that could do this, but in that moment, he didn't feel alone. He felt like someone was watching him. Protecting him. Helping him. He knew what he had to do. And, swallowing his fear and dread, he carried it out that same night. When the morning came, the winds had all but stopped. The grand elder went in to check on the gemstone, and see if it had perhaps changed its mind, or maybe it just stopped reacting altogether—if either of those things happened, he would have been happy. What he found instead was a slip of parchment. Points of Interest Former Homes: Chayton Village Former Jobs: Hunter-Gatherer for the Chayton Tribe of Roccans Notes Trivia Name Origin: Kureal Rekori is his Roccan name, derived from a corruption of the name "Quezal Sekery" (Sounds like "qu" and "z" are hard to do in Roccan). A real-life zephyr is a gentle breeze, fitting Kureal's kind-hearted and carefree personality. Footnotes Category:Characters